


Mine

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Master/Slave, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Stiles needs to punish Y/n.





	Mine

“I fucking told you. I hate when you talk to Jackson”, Stiles said, spanking y/n hard with his hand.

Y/n yelped, pleasure more than pain, as he pursed is lips, not wanting to smile, knowing if he did, Stiles would most likely stop.

“How many do you think you deserve?” he asked y/n, who had to come up with a number that he would be satisfied with, but not too high that Stiles would stop.

“Um, fi-fifteen”.

Stiles pulled y/n’s head back by his hair, clamping down hard on his ear. 

Y/n let out a scream of pain, tears forming in his eyes as Stiles bit a little too harshly.

“It’s Master”, Stiles gritted out, bringing his hand up and smacking y/n’s cheek, watching it jiggle as it turned a nice bright pink, leaving behind a hand print that Stiles was proud of.

By the end of the spanking session, y/n had tears pouring down his face, his cock throbbing, as he tried his best not to thrust into the bed, needing some friction, but knowing Stiles wouldn’t like that at all.

“Turn around. Right now”.

Y/n scrambled onto his knees, turning so he was sitting, facing Stiles as he stood naked, showing off his body, the thick happy trail leading to his huge bush, his big cock hard and at attention.

“Suck! I wanna hear you choke”.

Y/n nodded, leaning forward on the bed and immediately taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth and sucking him all the way in, licking at the vein and massaging his full balls.

Y/n kept up the pace, until he felt Stiles grip the back of his head by his hair, relaxing his throat as Stiles began fucking his face.

“Yea, you like that?” he asked as he continued thrusting in, y/n having to control his gag reflex as Stiles constantly hit the back of y/n’s throat with his tip.

“Yea, choke on that dick. You think Jackson can make you this hard?” he asked, pulling out and slapping y/n’s balls, gripping onto his cock and squeezing hard, y/n whimpering.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, the only name you’ll remember will be mine”.

Stiles pushed y/n onto the bed and swivelled him around, giving himself a perfect view of y/n’s ass, sinking in deep and fast, not caring if y/n wasn’t loose enough yet. 

He didn’t even bother to give the other boy a chance to adjust to his size.

He thrust hard and fast, holding y/n’s hips, squeezing hard and sucking hickeys and bruises onto his neck, wanting to make sure everyone at school knew exactly who y/n belonged to.

“Shit, Stiles. Baby, don’t stop”.

Stiles let the fact that y/n hadn’t addressed him as Master pass, knowing y/n got slightly loopy when he was in so much pleasure.

He changed his angle, hitting y/n’s prostate over and over, before he felt the asshole squeeze tight, y/n screaming in pleasure as he came.

Y/n’s orgasm triggered Stiles’ own, cumming deep and hard into y/n’s hole, filling him up completely.

Stiles collapsed onto y/n, not caring that y/n’s cum was covering his body now.

They both panted, catching their breaths before Stiles rolled over, taking y/n into his arms, the other boy laying his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“You’re mine. Understood?”

Y/n nodded, smiling as he placed a kiss on Stiles’ chest.

“All yours, Stiles. You don’t need to worry about that. I’m all yours”.


End file.
